The quality of a transmission system, using optical fibres as a transmission medium, is particularly affected by the quality of the couplings between successive sections of the fibre forming the transmission line. The coupling between two fiber ends must indeed meet numerous requirements, in particular axial alinement and short spacing between the front surfaces, at the connection. Further, the industrial use of optical fibres as a transmission medium requires that the connections between sections of fibres be easy and fast to make, while meeting the above requirements relating to the quality of the connection.
Means are known which ensure the connection between the ends of the pairs of fibres, constituted by an alinement support formed by a rectangular block one of whose surfaces -- generally the large surface -- has parallel grooves. The ends of two fibres to be connected are then fitted into each groove. The ends of the fibres are held in their grooves by means of a plate which is fixed on the alinement support and which covers the grooved face by applying a transverse pressure to the ends of the fibres.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention form a connection between fibres by implementing these same principles, they provide a simpler connection which is very easy to instal and re-instal.